


cancelled

by orphan_account



Category: undertale (kinda)
Genre: F/M, Sad, Save, Twins, bitches, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl of age 14 has lost her parents and she is living alone, she has friends and siblings to help her, but somebody is driving her to the point of insanity, </p><p>her inner demon.<br/>She embarks on an adventure to stop her from killing everyone,<br/>and save somebody,<br/>who knows her more than she knows herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT

sorry guys! but i have to work on other stuff! but im making up for it for a "touching" undertale fan works.


End file.
